A generator set, or genset, generally comprises a primary power source, such as an internal combustion engine, or the like, as well as an electric machine, such as induction generators, switched reluctance generators, or any other suitable electric machine commonly employed to convert mechanical energy, or other forms of energy, into electrical energy. In typical implementations, a plurality of gensets are arranged to communicate generated electrical energy through a shared or common bus that is further supplied to one or more connected loads. The loads may be connected to the common bus, by a central controller, based on total power generated by the gensets.
As, each of the gensets communicates with the central controller, the central controller is aware of the total power generated by the gensets. Therefore, the central controller couple one or more loads to the common bus based on the total power generated by the gensets. However, in an event when communication between one or more gensets and the central controller is lost, the central controller may not be aware of the accurate value of the total power generated by the gensets. Therefore, the central controller may couple one or more loads to the common bus such that total load on the common bus is more or less than the total power generated by the gensets.
In a scenario, when the total load coupled to the common bus is less than the power generated by the gensets, the genset system remains under-utilized which may not be desirable. In another scenario, when the total load coupled to the common bus is more than the total power generated by the gensets, undue stress may come on the common bus, the gensets and/or electrical components associated with the gensets. This may cause electrical failure of the gensets, the common bus, and/or the electrical components associated with gensets.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,301,312 discloses a genset system having a plurality of gensets, which are connected to a local power transmission network by two switches. Further, the plurality of gensets communicate data with each other via a can bus. The patent further discloses controlling the genset according to a droop control based on the position of the two switches, when the genset has lost communication with another gensets. However, the patent does not disclose controlling a genset system when the communication is lost between one or more gensets and a central controller.